There is an ongoing need in the fragrance industry to provide new chemicals to give perfumers and other persons ability to create new fragrances for perfumes, colognes and personal care products.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,840, hereby incorporated by reference, discloses the use of substituted tetrahydroindane derivatives as useful fragrance chemicals. U.S. Pat. No. 6,303,798 hereby incorporated by reference, discloses the use of 4,4a,5,6,7,8,9,9b-octahydro-7,7,8,9,9-pentamethyl-indano[4,5-d]-dioxin as a fragrance chemical.
Despite this disclosure and numerous other patents on fragrance materials, there is a continuing need to provide additional fragrance materials such that perfumers may create new fragrances for various applications.